


Third Time's the Charm

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Goodbye Olicity online gift exchange, Humor, Ignores COIE, Romance, Sexual Frustration, fussy babies, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Parenting is hard work even if you last job title was ‘superhero’. Oliver and Felicity enjoy a simple life in their Bloomfield cabin with their daughter Mia. If only she’d sleep long enough for her parents to spend some quality time together.A huge thank you to @TaraB1915 for reading my incomplete and disjointed first draft and providing helpful tips to improve the fic.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts).

> A Gift for @Effie214 for the Goodbye Olicity Online Gift Exchange
> 
> If mentions of breastfeeding or co-sleeping with babies annoy you.... please skip reading this fic. 
> 
> Another 2000 words towards my goal to hit 100,000 total on AO3 in 2020.

>>>>>----------------------->>

_Bloomfield Cabin - Mid November_

Felicity stepped into the warmth of the cabin laden with grocery bags. Scuffing her feet on the mat just inside the door she paused to admire the view before her, her husband was lying on the floor, face to face with their daughter Mia who was desperately trying to lift her head from the floor.

He might have put the fear of God into many a criminal during his time as the Green Arrow, but he was so gentle and loving with Mia. Moments like this were perfection. Just when she thought she couldn’t love the man anymore she would see him like this and feel the tears blossom.

“Damn hormones.” 

She looked up to see Oliver smiling back at her from his vantage point on the floor.

“Hey, your back.”

He gently rolled Mia onto her back and slid her to the center of the animal print quilt that filled most of the floor area of their small living space. Oliver quickly rose to his feet and took the bags from Felicity arms to set them on the kitchen counter.

“You didn’t have to stop at the market. Remember, you’re supposed to be resting,” he added with a quick kiss on her cheek.

“It's the least I can do, you do all the cooking. I’ll be back to put everything away, I want to change into something warmer. Feels like snow outside.”

After pulling on a turtleneck and hoodie she returned to the kitchen to see Oliver unloading the groceries from the bags on the counter. Felicity stepped up behind Oliver and slid her arms around his waist. She snuggled her face against his soft flannel shirt, “mmmh, you are so warm.”

“Are you cold? I can turn up the heat or maybe I should start a fire. We should enjoy the fireplace more before Mia gets mobile. I swear she’s going to roll over any day now.”

“She is motivated. I guess that is normal for all kids.Then again she’s my only frame of reference,” added Felicity. 

Mia let out a wail from the living room. 

“Duty calls.”

“You feed Mia and I’ll make dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

>>>>>----------------------->>

_After Dinner_

“I forgot to ask, how did your doctor’s appointment go? Anything I need to know?”

To be honest Felicity was amazed that she had kept the precious little nugget of information to herself all the way through dinner. 

“Everything is good. Really good. I still need to limit my caffeine and alcohol since I’m breastfeeding”

“Do you think you can manage that? I know you’ve really been missing coffee.”

_That’s not the only thing I’ve been missing_

“I’ll manage. How about we have a glass of wine to celebrate?”

“Yeah, let me just put Mia down and then I’ll help you clean up. When is her next check up?” added Oliver shifting a sleeping Mia to his other arm. 

Felicity rose from the table taking her plate and silverware to the sink, “in two weeks. And the midwife said we’re clear to have sex again.”

Expecting Oliver to comment on the critical info she had just dropped Felicity she paused at the sink, but the silence lingered. It was too much. She turned around to an empty table.

_Where did he go?_

She stepped back to the dining table, stacked the remaining dishes and then deposited them next to the sink while she turned on the water and opened the dishwasher. As she waited for the water to warm she felt him behind her, one hand on her hip and the other moving to sweep her hair away from her neck. 

His lips made contact just below her ear, “I put Mia down, she’s asleep. Just so I’m sure I heard you correctly, no more limitations,” as he pulled at her hips to press them firmly into his own.

Felicity leaned back into his body lost in all the sensations.

“Nope. And I got the shot, so birth control is set for three months. She reminded me that we need to take it slow.”

Felicity felt a smile against her neck, “slow, hmm, I can do slow,” he answered pressing his growing erection into her more firmly.

Oliver released his hold and led her down the hallway. He sat down on the bed and pulled Felicity into his lap. Felicity pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him down onto the bed.

_waaaa, waaaa_

Felicity paused and turned her head in the direction of the baby monitor on the nightstand willing the sound to stop. 

_waaaa, waaaa, waaaa_

Following the second cry, Felicity smiled at her husband and moved to get off the bed, but he was faster and said, “you stay, I’ll check on her and be right back.” 

Felicity scooted to lay down on the bed.

_I’ll just close my eyes for a minute_

Awhile later she woke with a start in the now darkened room. Mia wasn’t crying. Why wasn’t her husband in the bed?

_How long have I been asleep?_

She rose quickly and walked into Mia’s room to find Oliver in the glider rocker, holding Mia, both of them fast asleep. Felicity gently touched his face and his eyes fluttered open. Felicity moved to take the sleeping child from his arms and whispered, “come to bed.”

Felicity returned to their bedroom and lifted back the covers to place Mia in the middle of the bed. The baby opened her mouth and began to root for her mother’s breast. Felicity pulled off her shirt and bra and then slid carefully into the bed. Mia latched quickly and Felicity snuggled closer. 

A few minutes later Oliver returned to the room and slipped into bed too. She noticed that Oliver was wearing different clothes than she remembered from earlier in the evening. 

“Why didn’t you wake me when you had trouble getting her back to sleep honey?”

Oliver answered, eyes already closed, “diaper explosion, twice. It was all over her and the sheets and blanket, and then all over me. I had to change and then run a load of laundry, oh and I gave her a bath. I must have fallen asleep rocking her.”

“I slept through all of that?” 

Oliver’s answer came in the form of a small snore. He had spent all day with Mia while she ran errands and went to her doctor’s appointment, and now he had single handedly taken care of the monumental diaper crisis and let her sleep. Obviously they were both exhausted. Felicity felt the pull of sleep as Mia continued to nurse. 

_The only sex I’ll be having tonight will be in my dreams._

>>>>>----------------------->>

_The Next Evening_

The next day was filled with more of the same as most days with a new baby are. Feeding, burping, changing, baths and lots of laundry. Felicity knew intellectually that she would eventually be able to have sex with her husband, but it seemed so odd to think of scheduling that sort of activity.

Oliver had left early to head to Star City for the day to check in with the Team. He was supposed to be back around dinner time to allow for their scheduled *date*. Well not a date-date as they were not going to leave the cabin, but a date nonetheless. 

_What do you call a date with your husband for sex?_

Felicity spent the morning wheeling Mia around at the market picking up some special pre-cooked treats for dinner so that Oliver wouldn’t have to cook. Who could know how cooperative Mia would be that evening.

Time will be of the essence.

Mia slept peacefully the entire ride back to the cabin. Once Felicity has unpacked her dinner treats she repeated the cycle of feeding and changing and laid down on the couch to sleep while Mia was napping.

Oliver returned home just as Felicity had begun to pull the dinner treats from the fridge.

“Hey, your back early. How did things go?”

“Good. It was great to see John. I meant to text, but once I was on the road, I just wanted to get home. Looks like you have dinner ready.”

“Yup, cooked by someone else and ready to be reheated.”

“Is Mia sleeping? I was expecting to see her keeping you company in her bouncy chair.”

“Still sleeping. I was a bit worried at first she’d been asleep since before noon, but she’s peacefully sleeping. My breasts on the other hand do feel pretty full.”

“See, I told you she’d start sleeping for longer stretches soon.” 

Felicity turned to poke her husband in the chest, “don’t you dare tempt fate.”

Oliver smiled, kissed his wife and moved to set the table for dinner.

Just as Felicity lifted her fork to take a bite of the steaming mac and cheese on her plate…

_waaaa, waaaa_

“I guess I’m not the only one whose hungry.”

Felicity sighed. She quickly popped a morsel of food into her mouth, pushed back from the table to get Mia from her room. Once she returned with her freshly changed little girl, Oliver helped her get settled back in her chair with her nursing pillow.

“Can you eat while you nurse or do I need to help you?” he asked.

“I’ve got it. I knew all the practice typing with one hand would come in handy someday. You need to eat too.”

Oliver and Felicity had a wonderfully relaxing dinner. Mia on the other hand didn’t stop eating all evening. By 8 pm the entire Queen family was exhausted and asleep.

>>>>>----------------------->>

_One Week Later_

“Fe-li-ci-ty - let’s just rock her. We can wait.”

“No, we will not wait. I has been 7 weeks, 3 days and (checks her phone), 2 hours. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Honey, Mia has been crying for the past 2 hours, she’s been doing this for the past few nights. It’s colic. You know we just need to wait it out and she’ll eventually fall asleep, come and sit down next to me,” as he patted the sofa next to where he was sitting.

Felicity hung her head in defeat, but noticed that Mia was no longer whimpering as was typical during one of these bouts of colic.

_Why is she quiet?_

Felicity looked up to see Oliver rocking baby Mia using his foot to move her bouncy chair. His eyes were closed and his head rested back onto the couch.

“She’s not crying.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’ve been holding out on me - you’ve known the secret all this time.”

“No secret, it just seemed easier this way since I’m tired”

“Genius. You Oliver Queen are a genius.You know what that means don’t you.”

“No.”

“Can you multitask?”

“Multitask?”

“Yes. Can you keep Mia quiet by bouncing her and do something else at the same time?”

“Why would I need to do something else at the same time?” he answered as he opened his eyes.

“If you can keep her busy, then we can get busy.”

Oliver snorted at her innuendo, but without another word, he swooped up Mia, bouncy chair and all, and carried her into their bedroom. Felicity was close on his heels, peeling off her sweater as she walked down the hallway.

He gently placed Mia and her bouncy chair on the floor next to the bed and turned to take Felicity into his arms. Oliver wasted no time and moved in to kiss her firmly. Felicity pressed closer and slid her hands up around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Mia began to whimper, eyes still closed, but sensing a sudden lack of bouncing. Maybe their short window of opportunity was closing.

“I’ll keep bouncing, you get undressed,” added Oliver.

Felicity yanked her shirt over her head. Next she toed off her shoes and shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her in only her bra and panties. 

“Are you sure you can manage this?”

He leaned over to caress her face, “Felicity, I am highly motivated to keep Mia busy so that we can… get busy too.”

Felicity laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. Oliver pulled her close and snaked his arm around her back. With practiced ease he unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders.

“I thought I was undressing myself?”

Oliver pulled back and shrugged, “what, I’m helping.”

Felicity pushed his foot away and took over the bouncing.

“Your turn.”

Oliver stood quickly, pulling his shirt over his head, and then dropped his pants and boxers in one fluid motion.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. 

“What? I’m anxious too.” 

Oliver laid down and shifted so that he had one leg hung off the side of the bed, his foot moving at a steady cadence. Felicity carefully stepped around the bouncy chair to reach the foot of the bed. She had to smile at the view laid out before her; her husband, in bed, completely naked - and miracle of miracles they were both awake and their daughter was not crying.

Felicity wasted no time in crawling onto the bed so that she was face to face with husband. 

They would remember this day for many years into the future and laugh at all the effort it took that day to complete their pressing task. 

Parenting was hard work.

>>>>>----------------------->>

**Author's Note:**

> Dear effie214: You suggested I ignore COIE… well that’s what I did. This is a new!parents!mode Olicity story full of fluffiness - with some eventual romance for our very exhausted couple. Thanks for giving me such a great idea to mull over. I had a lot of fun writing this fic. Wishing you all the best in the coming year - #OlicityForever


End file.
